fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Overpowered
'Overpowered' Overpowered (AKA Brian Whitman) Is the single most powerful superhero in all of existence. He can travel freely though the Omniverse. His uses he Modified T.A.R.D.I.S and modified Portal Gun (Originally owned by a Rick). He used these 2 things to travel through the Omniverse collecting all of the most powerful weaponry and various other things. 'Physical Description' When his mask and hood is not on, Overpowered has brown shaggy hair, blue eyes, a round face and a pair of black glasses. He usually does wear his mask and hood however, this is a 3 piece mask Ken Kaneki’s lower mask piece, the wide zipper grin. Over his right eye he is a green Dragon Ball Scouter. And finally over his head he wears the hat of a dead Finn the Human to honor his memory. His shirt is a Green Lantern shirt. On top of that he wears a red flannel wch he was wearing when he left Earth Original. Finally on his torso, he wears a customized Attack on Titan Scout Regiment Cloak. On the ends of that cloak, there are 2 Special Pockets to hold the pieces of his lightsaber. Around his neck he holds every Huntik Amulet, the 6 Totems of Zambezi, The Eye Of Agamotto containing the 2nd Time Omniversal Infinity Stone, and The Eye Of Agamotto form the comics. On his back he has the Blades of Chaos wrapped around a special made spinning wheel so he can retract and summon them at will.Below this his his Tron Smart-Disk. On the sides of that spinning wheel, there are 2 magical Sword Holsters that are magically entwined magically with his bag. These holsters can hold any sword if anysize in a small reasonable fashion. Wrapped around all of this is the Hellfire Chain. On his left shoulder he stores the Tactigon. On his right shoulder his holds the Witchblade. Just below those he wears a Nega-Band on each arm. Further down his left arm arm he wears the Omnitrix. Just above the Omnitrix his the Infinite Web Shooter fluid pouch. Just below that he has a modified Protec Grappler G3 from Just Cause. On the bottom half of this device is an Assassins Creed Hidden Blade. And finally on that wrist just before the hand he has a Web Shooter. He has, on his right hand, a Modified Infinity Gauntlet making it more of an Infinity Glove witch stops right before the Cursed Grass Sword. That Infinity Glove holds 1 Set of Omniversal Infinity Stones. The fingers of this glove are each infused with 2 of the Ten Mandarin Rings. On the left hand he holds the power of the Kara Kesh. And under that weapon on one each hand he holds 2 Lantern Rings. The Black/Red Lantern Ring and the Red Lantern ring are on the Thumb. The White Lantern Ring and The Black Lantern Ring are on the pointer finger. His middle finger holds the Yellow Lantern Ring and the Green Lantern Ring. On his ring finger he has the Orange Lantern Ring and the Blue Lantern Ring. And finally on his pinky finger he holds the Pink Lantern Ring and the Indigo Lantern Ring. A Legion Flight Ring is also placed on his ring finger. On the other ring finger it holds the The First Ring Around his waist he wears ODM Gear as well as a belt combining Batman’s Utility belt and Deadpool’s Teleportation belt. On that belt he has Pre Vizsla's Darksaber, The Leviathan Axe, An Energy Sword, a Call Of Duty Knife, The Sting Blade from Lord Of The Rings, a Subnautica Thermal Knife, Riptide in pen form, Stormbreaker from a dead version of the MCU, The Lasso Of Truth, Rick Sanchez' Portal Gun, and the Noisy Cricket. All of that along with every item batman has ever kept in his utility belt. Hanging down from this to each thigh , similar to the Magic Sword Holsters, he has 2 magical gun holsters that can summon both guns and bows of any size or shape. It is linked directly to his bag and is controlled by his Pip-Boy. He is wearing Vibranium pants. And finally around his right ankle he has Daredevil's Billy Clubs. 'Powers/Abilities' # 7th Son of the 7th Sonhttps://thespooksapprentice.wikia.com/wiki/Seventh_Son_of_a_Seventh_Son # All For One Quirkhttps://bokunoheroacademia.wikia.com/wiki/One_For_All # Black Panther Heart Shaped Herb (Omniversal Black Panther) # Connected to the Omniversal Speed Force # Highest Midi-chlorian Count Ever Discoveredhttps://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Midi-chlorian # Host Of The Omniversal Anubis # Inhuman Ability: Super Genius Intelligence # Natural Born Wizard (Master of every form of Wizardry) # Omniversal Iron Fist # Omniversal Phoenix Force # Son Of Poseidon # Steven Universe’s Gem # Wacondan War Dog Tattoo # Wushi Finger Hold # X-Gene: Deadpool Level Healing # Master of all forms of Hand to Hand combat # Extensive Fire Arm experience # Expert in all Melee Weapons # Extensive Knolege of all Pop Culture Education # Camp Half Blood: 8 years # Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 7 years # S.H.I.E.L.D Training # Trained Under Master Gregory # Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters: 18 years Weapons Blades: # The All-Blades # Ancient Sword # Axe Gun # Beam Katana # Blade's Sword # Blades Of Chaos # Buster Sword # COD Knife # Claw Glove # Cursed Grass Sword # Double Sided Purple and Green Lightsaber with a gun built into the hilt at one side # Energy Sword # Excalibur # Glaive # God Killer Sword # Gunblade # Hidden Blade # Infinity Sword # Keyblade # Leviathan Axe # Masamune # Master Sword # Monado # Muramasa Blade # Needlefish Bane # Odin Sword # Pre Vizsla's Darksaber # Riptide # Smart-Disk # Spear of Destiny # Sting (Lord of the Rings) # Subnautica Thermal Knife # Sunblade # The Sword of Omens ''' # '''Sword of Superman # The Atlantean # The Trident # The Trident of Lucifer # Triple Sword Guns: # AWP Rifle # Arc Gun # Auto 9 Machine Pistol # BFG 9000 (Big Fucking Gun) # Bone Gun # Boomstick # Bow of Ra # Captain Cold’s Cold Gun # Cerebral Bore # DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol # Dark Energy Gravity Gun # Deckard's Gun # Elemental Guns (Star-Lord) # Epirus Bow # Experimental MIRV # F-Ray Gun # Farsight XR-20 # Fat Man # Golden Gun # Good Samaritan Pistol # Gravity Gun # Gristle Gun # Hidden Smith & Western Escort # Hellfire Shotgun # L.O.O.K.E.R. Gun # Lancer # Lawgiver Pistol # Lightning Rifle # M41A Pulse Rifle # M6D Personal Defense System # Mal's Revolver # Martian Ray Gun # Mr. Toot # Noisy Cricket # PRL 412 # Phaser # Phoenix Gun # Proton Pack # Rick Sanchez' Portal Gun # River Song's Sonic Blaster # Sonic Shotgun # Ultimate Nullifier # Weirding Module # ZF-1 Shields: # Bubble Shield # Captain America's Shield # Captain America’s Dommonmu Corrupted Shield # Captain America’s Energy Shield # Captain America’s Hydra Shield # Captain America’s Mutant Hunter Shield # Captain America’s Shield Gauntlets # Captain America’s Skrull Gladiator Shield # Captain America’s Transparent Shield # Captain America’s Triangular Shield # Captain America’s Wakonda Disk Shield # Hylian Shield # Scorpion Shield # Steven Universe/ Rose Quartz’ Shield # Taskmaster's Shield # Wonder Woman's Shield Bulging: # Chainsaw Paddle # Daredevil's Billy Clubs # The Doctor's Sonic Cane # The Golden Staff # The Hellfire Chain # Hercules' Golden Mace # The Lasso Of Truth # The Lasso of Lightning # The Lasso of Submission # The Rowan Staff # Stormbreaker # Stormbreaker (MCU) # Stormcaster Wearables: # The 6 totems to Zambezi * Spirit * Earth * Fire * Death * Water * Air # Batman's Utility Belt # Black & Red Lantern Ring # Black Lantern Ring # Black/Purple Iron Man Nanosuit (The Purple Edge Suit) # Blue Lantern Ring # Combat Jacket (Edge of Tomorrow) # Deadpool's Teleportation Belt # The Doctor's Sonic Sunglasses # Every Huntik Amulet # The Eye Of Agamotto (2nd Time Omniversal Infinity Stone) # The Eye Of Agamotto (Comics) # Green Lantern Ring # The Helm Of Nabu # Indigo Lantern Ring # The Infinity Gauntlet (Modified) (With 1 set of Omniversal Infinity Stones) # The Invisibility Cloak # Nega-Bands # Nova Corp Helmet # ODM Gear # Oddjob's Hat # The One Ring # Orange Lantern Ring # Pink Lantern Ring # Protec Grappler G3 # Red Lantern Ring # Spinning Web Shooters (SpinWeb Shooters) # Syndrome's Gauntlets # Tactigon # Ten Mandarin Rings # Umbrian Stone Necklace # White Lantern Ring # Witchblade # X-O Manowar Suit # Yellow Lantern Ring Other: # Baymax # Death Note # Eve # Invincibility Leaf # Jaeger # Kara Kesh # M.I.B Neutralizer # MCP (Military Satellite) # Ma'Tok Staff # Medusa's Head # Monomolecular Wire # Mother Box # Omnidroid V. 10 # Pancham and Luxio # Pandora # Sick Stick # Staff of One # The Elder Wand # Fire Flower # The Ocarina Of Time # Thermal Detonator # Toothless Mass Destruction: #'The Alpha-Omega Bomb' #'The SOL Satellite' #'Mini-Nuke' #'Seismic Charge' #'Genesis Device' #'Death Star'